Flores
by Leona-EBM
Summary: fanfic yaoilemon!


Flores

Fanfic por Leona EBM

A campainha toca, e WuFei vai atender.  
  
- Pois não?- Ele atende um rapaz com uma cesta de flores na mão.  
  
- Aqui mora Duo Maxwell?- O entregador pergunta, olhando para um papel.  
  
- Sim- WuFei confirma.  
  
- É pra ele- Ele estende a cesta para WuFei, que a recebe, e o entregador vai embora.  
  
Wufei carrega a cesta com dificuldade, era muito grande e pesada. Ele a leva até a cozinha onde estavam os outros, tomando o café da tarde.  
  
- O que é isso?- Quatre pergunta para WuFei.  
  
- Duo! Pra você- WuFei entrega em sua mão.  
  
- Quem te mandou isso?- Heero pergunta, olhando o tamanho do arranjo.  
  
Duo abre o cartão.  
  
"Para a pessoa mais linda desse mundo, aquela que roubou meu coração"  
  
Ass: anônimo...  
  
Duo sorriu com as palavras da pessoa.  
  
- De quem que é?- Heero pergunta com ciúmes.  
  
- É de um admirador secreto- Duo diz abrindo a cesta, vendo que tinha chocolates.  
  
- Você não vai comer isso?- Trowa pergunta, vendo Duo abrir.  
  
- Por que não?- Duo olha intrigado.  
  
- E se for de um inimigo seu!- Trowa já era mais pessimista, mas tinha razão, Duo era um piloto Gundam tinha muitos inimigos.  
  
- É mesmo- Duo põe os chocolates no lixo, e coloca as flores em um vaso.  
  
Heero ficou com raiva, eles estavam juntos há 1 ano e meio, e quem mandou isso devia conhecer Duo. Isso era uma provocação, Heero olhou o cartão, para ver de que floricultura que era.  
  
Heero sai de casa, para investigar o assunto, não ia permitir nenhum pervertido dando em cima de seu namorado.  
  
Heero chega no local, e pergunta sobre a encomenda.  
  
- Eu sinto muito mas é confidencial- A atendente diz, negando o acesso da informação.  
  
- Hum- Heero não diz nada, e sai da loja. Ele tinha que usar seus métodos, para agir, iria entrar na loja à noite, e buscar o nome do individuo, nos arquivos.  
  
- Heero aonde você vai?- Duo pergunta curioso, vendo Heero se arrumando.  
  
- Eu tenho uma missão- Heero mente para Duo, não ia admitir que estava com ciúmes do piloto, mesmo que estivesse.  
  
- E por que não me disse nada?- Duo achou muito suspeito.  
  
- Eu a recebi agora pouco- Heero estava carregando sua arma.  
  
- E eu posso saber o que é?- Duo estava quase dormindo na cama, não sabendo o motivo do cansaço.  
  
- É uma infiltração de base- Heero estava satisfeito, com o sucesso do seu plano, tinha colocado sonífero, no chá que Duo pediu pra ele fazer.  
  
- E aonde é essa ba...- Antes de Duo terminar de falar, ele caiu em um sono profundo. Heero vai até ele,e o arruma melhor na cama, e o cobre.  
  
Heero passa a mão em seu rosto, e beija sua testa, logo sai sem fazer barulho.  
  
Heero entra muito rápido, sem disparar o alarme, e vai até o computador, e começa a vasculhar tudo, não encontrou nada, o arquivo estava bloqueado, mas Heero era um verdadeiro expert em computadores, e logo conseguiu entrar nos arquivos. Heero ficou horas procurando, mas não achou, o individuo.  
  
- Ele deve não ter dado seu nome, apenas veio, ou mandou alguém vir em seu lugar, para encomendar as flores e os chocolates.-Heero fica irritado por não conseguir nada, e depois ia ter que enfrentar o mal-humor de Duo, que com certeza ia perceber que foi drogado.  
  
Heero chega as 3:00 horas da manha em casa, e se deita na cama de casal, abraçando Duo.  
  
Duo acorda com uma terrível dor de cabeça, e sente-se abraçado por Heero. Duo vira para ele, tentando se lembrar da conversa de ontem à noite.  
  
- HEERO!-Duo finalmente se lembra do que aconteceu, e logo acorda Heero aos berros.  
  
- O que foi?!!- Heero acorda assustado, ele olha para o relógio e eram 6:00 da manha, estava com muito sono.  
  
- Você sabe que não pode me enganar- Duo se senta na cama irritado, ele era especialista em venenos, drogas, e soníferos, e sabia que foi totalmente dopado.  
  
- Duo eu não podia te falar- Heero inventa isso na hora, tentando amenizar as coisas, mas estava com tanto sono, que não sabia direito com quem estava falando.  
  
- Era tão secreto assim?- Duo começa a brigar balançando os braços, e fazendo gestos de raiva.  
  
- Zzzzzz....- Heero dorme, e deixa Duo falando sozinho.  
  
- Heero? Heero?-Duo se levanta irritado, e toma um banho, mas quando volta Heero ainda estava dormindo.  
  
Duo desce para tomar seu café, mas tomou sozinho, já que todos estavam dormindo, depois do café ficou assistindo televisão na sala.  
  
- Bom dia- Quatre aparece na sala sonolento.  
  
- Bom dia- Duo sorri, mas ainda estava com dor de cabeça, já que Heero lhe deu uma droga muito forte.  
  
- Levantou cedo- Quatre se senta no sofá, e fica conversando com Duo.  
  
- É sim! Não vai tomar café?- Duo pergunta, ao ouvir o estomago do outro roncar.  
  
- Eu vou esperar o Trowa- Quatre da um sorrisinho.  
  
- Humm- Duo faz uma provocação.  
  
- Duo pára com isso- Quatre fica envergonhado.  
  
10 minutos depois Trowa aparece na sala, totalmente despertado.  
  
- Bom dia- Trowa os cumprimenta secamente,como sempre, e se dirige a cozinha, Quatre o segue.  
  
- Que barulho!- WuFei aparece na sala reclamando com Duo, por telo acordado.  
  
- Já são 10:00 horas mocinho!!- Duo fala brincalhão, sempre era essa briguinha de manha.  
  
- Mas eu trabalho sabia?- WuFei vai mal humorado para cozinha.  
  
Heero aparece na sala, com olheiras enormes, e vai para cozinha sem dirigir a palavra a Duo, depois que ele comesse iria inventar uma desculpa.  
  
A campainha toca, e Duo vai atender.  
  
- Oi!- Duo recebe bem um entregador, que carregava uma caixa de bombons para ele.  
  
- Senhor Duo Maxwell?- O atendente olha para o papel para confirmar o nome.  
  
- Sou eu- Duo diz alegre ao ver os chocolates, mas logo desanimou ao lembrar do que Trowa lhe dissera.  
  
- Aqui está- O rapaz entrega, e logo vai embora.  
  
Duo entra em casa, e coloca a caixa de bombom em cima da mesinha da sala.  
  
- Quem era Duo?-Quatre pergunta.  
  
- Era mais presente para mim- Duo diz animado, Heero engasga com o pão ao ouvir isso.  
  
- Eu não acredito!- WuFei aparece na sala, olhando a caixa de bombom.  
  
- Por que não?- Duo diz rindo.  
  
- Eu sei que você fez algum tipo de lavagem cerebral em Heero, para ele querer você!- WuFei diz rindo das próprias palavras- Mas ter alguém que goste de você, sem que você tenha influenciado é estranho!  
  
- Você está com inveja!-Duo mostra a língua para ele.  
  
- Eu...ta bom há há há !- WuFei vai rindo para cozinha.  
  
Heero estava na mesa do café pensativo, logo seu sangue começou a ferver, e sem perceber quebrou o copo que estava segurando.  
  
- Heero?- Quatre se assusta, ao ver a mão de Heero cortada, mas ele nem ligou, e apertou mais os cacos de vidro na sua mão, cotando mais sua pele.  
  
Heero percebe o que fizera, e se levanta para limpar sua mão na pia. Quatre foi até o armário, e pegou alguns curativos, e logo enfaixou a mão de Heero.  
  
Duo estava louco de vontade para comer aqueles doces, mas ele foi mais forte, e foi até a cozinha para jogar no lixo.  
  
- É bom você não comer mesmo- Trowa diz vendo ele jogar fora.  
  
- Heero?- Duo o chama.  
  
- Hum?- Heero olha para ele irritado.  
  
- Me compra chocolates- Duo pede com seu jeitinho maroto.  
  
- Duo você não tem jeito mesmo!- Quatre diz rindo.  
  
- Eu não posso comer os doces, mas eu fico com vontade eu...- Duo se explicava mas pára ao ver a mão de Heero.  
  
- Heero sua mão!- Duo pegou sua mão, olhando agoniado para ele- Como fez esse corte?-Duo pergunta assustado, apesar de estar enfaixada, dava pra ver o sangue vazando.  
  
- Eu me cortei- Heero se sente satisfeito com a preocupação do outro.  
  
- Nooossa!- Duo ficava olhando para mão de Heero com os seus olhos arregalados, WuFei os olha e se sente enjoado, Quatre suspira com o romance no ar, e Trowa não os olha continuando seu café.  
  
- O que você quer comer?- Heero pergunta.  
  
Duo aponta para os chocolates no lixo, e Heero entende.  
  
- Quer vir comigo?- Heero pergunta pegando as chaves do carro.  
  
- Hum hum- Duo faz um sim com a cabeça- Vocês querem alguma coisa?- Duo olha para os três pilotos.  
  
- Não obrigado Duo- Quatre diz sorrindo, preferia ir sozinho com Trowa.  
  
- Eu na quero nada- WuFei diz.  
  
- E quem disse que eu falei com você?- Duo o provoca.  
  
- Seu cretino- WuFei ia se levantar para acertar uma na cara de Duo, quando Heero o puxa, para fora de casa.  
  
Heero ia se sentar para dirigir, quando Duo se põe na sua frente.  
  
- Duo?- Heero o olha sem reação.  
  
- Você não está em condições de dirigir- Duo fala apontando para sua mão enfaixada.  
  
Heero percebe que ele tem razão, e se senta no banco ao lado.  
  
- Aonde vamos?- Duo pergunta.  
  
- Que tal na floricultura? -Heero pergunta.  
  
- Naquela?- Duo pergunta assustado.  
  
- Isso mesmo- Heero diz.  
  
- Certo- Duo vai até lá.  
  
Heero compra uma caixa de bombons para ele, e os dois ficam comendo no parque.  
  
Estava tudo bem quando Heero sente uma picada no pescoço.  
  
- Heero?- Duo olha assustado para seu pescoço, que tinha um dardo.  
  
- Duo eu est...- Heero desmaia, no chão do parque.  
  
- HEERO?HEERO?!!-Duo o pega no colo, logo um monte de pessoas do parque, ajudam Duo levar Heero para o hospital.  
  
Duo estava na sala de espera preocupado com Heero, que já estava lá há 2 horas.  
  
- Duo?- Os 3 pilotos chegam no hospital.  
  
- Oi- Duo diz com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
  
- O que aconteceu?- Trowa pergunta.  
  
- Nós estávamos na praça conversando, quando um dardo acerta Heero, e depois ele caiu no chão.- Duo disse isso muito aflito.  
  
- Duo é melhor você se sentar- Quatre puxava Duo para um banco, mas este não queria sair de onde estava.  
  
Quatre olhou preocupado para Trowa, e este entendeu, e pediu para Duo se sentar, ou ele teria um ataque ali mesmo.  
  
Um medico aparece na sala.  
  
- Heero Yui?- Ele olha para as pessoas na sala de espera.  
  
- Como está?-Duo perguntou desesperado.  
  
- Ele vai sobreviver, porque trouxeram-no rápido para o hospital. O veneno é letal, mas estamos tomando as providencias necessárias, ele esta em repouso, qualquer erro pode ser fatal- O medico dizia isso, se preocupando com Duo, que parecia que ia ter um ataque.  
  
O medico coloca a mão na testa de Duo, e vê que ele está com febre, e estava muito tenso, e logo iria entrar em crise.  
  
- É melhor vocês levarem seu amigo para casa- O medico disse olhando pros pilotos.  
  
- Eu não quero- Duo disse tirando a mão de Quatre de seu ombro.  
  
- Duo vamos! Não adianta ficar aqui- WuFei diz, mas Duo o ignora.  
  
Quatre olha para Trowa, e este chama Duo.  
  
- Duo me faz um favor?- Trowa diz bem calmo.  
  
- Que favor?-Duo virou para ele com movimentos lentos.  
  
- Me bata- Trowa diz isso deixando Duo assustado.  
  
- O QUE?!!!- Duo perguntou.  
  
- Por favor- Trowa diz.  
  
- Certo- Duo fecha os punhos e acerta um golpe no rosto de Trowa, mas não fez nenhum arranhão, e ele não soltou nenhum gemido.  
  
- Agora estamos empatados- Dizendo isso Trowa da um soco em seu estomago.  
  
- Por que vo....- Duo fica inconsciente e cai nos braços de Trowa, que o levanta sem dificuldade.  
  
- Então tchau -Quatre diz ao médico que estava assustado com os métodos dos garotos.  
  
Passaram-se 2 dias e Heero ainda estava no hospital, e Duo continuava a receber presentes.  
  
- Eu acho que o seu admirador fez isso com Heero- Trowa comentava com todos, na sala.  
  
- Eu também acho- Duo abaixa sua cabeça, por sua culpa seu amor estava naquele estado.  
  
- A pessoa que te manda esses presentes, viu que não conseguiria nada com você, com Heero no caminho então ele resolveu fazer isso- WuFei diz isso, olhando com pena para Duo.  
  
Duo estava saindo de casa para ir visitar Heero, quando vê um rapaz familiar parado na sua frente.  
  
- Como vai Duo?-O rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos cumpridos, e olhos azuis, o cumprimenta.  
  
Duo fica parado o olhando, tentado reconhece-lo.  
  
- Sou eu Tooga, eu trabalhava no seu gundam- O rapaz se apresenta.  
  
- Haaa...Lembrei! e aí tudo bem?-Duo sorri ao encontrar um velho colega de trabalho.  
  
- Eu soube que seu amor está no hospital-Ele diz rindo.  
  
- Co...como sabe?-A ficha de Duo cai, e ele olha para os lados para tentar fugir, mas logo vê um carro parado atrás dele, e três caras vindo na sua direção.  
  
Duo luta um pouco contra eles, mas é logo capturado, e colocado em um carro.  
  
10 dias se passam e Heero finalmente acorda.  
  
- Com está?- WuFei pergunta.  
  
- Eu estou bem- Heero diz meio sonolento, por causa dos medicamentos.  
  
Heero fica olhando o quarto procurando um menino de tranças.  
  
- E Duo?-Heero pergunta chateado ao não encontra-lo.  
  
- Duo vinha sempre te visitar- Quatre diz com uma cara preocupada.  
  
- E por que não veio?-Heero perguntou percebendo que estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.  
  
- Ele não pode vir, mas quando você se recuperar, poderá velo- Quatre diz isso, mas não o convence.  
  
- Eu quero velo- Heero faz a menção de se levantar, mas se sente fraco, e cai com tudo na cama.  
  
- Heero você tem que se recuperar, depois você vê Duo- Trowa diz calmamente, mas no seu olhar, ele transmite uma preocupação.  
  
Heero ia começar a interroga-los, mas ele sentiu muito sono e dormiu.  
  
- O que faremos?- WuFei pergunta.  
  
- Com certeza ele vai atrás de Duo- Trowa o olha com pena, havia escapado da morte, mas agora teria que enfrentar um problema maior.  
  
- Temos que impedir isso...- Quatre diz isso com muita pena- ...Quando ele melhorar, ele fará o que quiser.  
  
Duo estava na casa do rapaz que o capturou. Ele era bem tratado por todos, mas ele queria fugir, e estava com raiva de todo mundo, por ter machucado Heero, e o seqüestrado.  
  
- Duo meu querido- Tooga chega perto dele, e olha para as correntes que estavam em volto de seus braços, que estavam presos à cama.  
  
- Me solta!- Duo franziu a testa, e cerrou os dentes de raiva.  
  
- Não me trate assim- Ele passa a mão pelo peito de Duo, que estava descoberto.  
  
- Como não te tratar assim?!!!- Duo grita, tentando se mexer para que ele tire as mãos de cima dele.  
  
- Eu te trato como um rei- Ele sorri ao ver Duo tentando se soltar.  
  
- Como um REI?- Eu fico tranco nesse quarto, acorrentado, e usando apenas uma cueca, e sendo seu brinquedinho, quando você quer sexo!!!-Duo desabafa irritado, se debatendo inutilmente, fazendo as correntes cortarem sua pele.  
  
- Isso porque você não é bonzinho comigo- Tooga vai até um armário pegar uns curativos para Duo.  
  
- Bonzinho?-Duo pergunta indignado.  
  
- Se você não tentasse fugir, e me satisfizesse, eu não o prenderia como um animal- Tooga solta as correntes de Duo e começa a limpar seus ferimentos.  
  
Tooga limpava cuidadosamente os cortes de Duo, não queria lhe causar nenhum tipo de dor. Duo tentou lhe acertar um soco na cara, como ele sempre tentava quando era solta, mas foi segurado e acorrentado, logo em seguida, como sempre.  
  
Os 3 pilotos procuravam Duo desesperadamente, mas não achavam pistas dele.  
  
- Achou alguma coisa?-Quatre pergunta quando vê Trowa chagando em casa, depois de terem combinado de caçar pistas por aí.  
  
Trowa se senta no sofá e encara Quatre e WuFei, que estava curiosos, com o silencio do piloto.  
  
- Achou Duo?-WuFei pergunta, desligando a televisão.  
  
Trowa faz um sim com a cabeça, com os olhos fechados.  
  
- Trowa onde ele esta?- Quatre se levanta do sofá empolgado com a noticia.  
  
- Ele...ele...Duo..ele...está ele....Duo está morto- Trowa diz com muita dificuldade.  
  
Quatre não emite nenhum som e cai no sofá, com os olhos arregalados, que logo estavam cheios de lagrimas.  
  
WuFei deixa o controle remoto da tv se espatifar no chão, olhando espantado para Trowa, que estava com a cabeça baixa.  
  
- Co..como...como- Quatre tentava falar, mas não estava em condições de pensar em nada, a não ser dor.  
  
- Eu vi seu...corpo..ele foi....- Trowa pára de falar, e se senta ao lado de Quatre, que com certeza iria desmaiar.  
  
- Foi?- WuFei pergunta sem olhar para nenhum deles.  
  
- Ele foi....queimado...foi difícil eu reconhecer seu corpo- Trowa diz abraçando Quatre, que como previsto desmaiou em seus braços. Trowa o abraçou, e deixou escorrer uma lágrima.  
  
- Duo...- WuFei se levanta cambaleante, e vai para o quintal da casa.  
  
Os três pilotos foram no dia seguinte no necrotério, ver se era mesmo o corpo de Duo.  
  
- É muito parecido- Quatre diz colocando a mão na boca, ao ver a pele toda queimada do corpo.  
  
WuFei põe as mãos nos cabelos soltos, identificando.  
  
- Não tenho...duvidas- WuFei queria que Duo aparecesse atrás da porta, dizendo que tudo não era mais uma da suas travessuras.  
  
- E o Heero?- Quatre pergunta assustando a todos.  
  
- Não diremos pra ele ainda, não até ele se recuperar por completo- Trowa diz bem controlado.  
  
Eles vão embora com os corações cheios de dor e sofrimento. Eles acham melhor irem visitar Heero, ou ele poderia desconfiar, e fugir do hospital.  
  
- Onde está Duo e Quatre?- Heero pergunta olhando para Trowa e WuFei.  
  
- O Quatre se sentiu mal e foi pra casa.- Trowa era o único que falava, WuFei ainda estava chocado, e não agüentava ficar enganando Heero.  
  
- Eu tenho..que ir!- WuFei sai do quarto ao senti sua garganta doendo, precisava chorar, mas não podia fazer isso na frente de Heero.  
  
- Trowa arruma meu travesseiro- Heero pede.  
  
- Hum- Trowa acha esse pedido estranho, mas o atende, Heero devia estar muito fraco pra fazer essa tarefa.  
  
Trowa se aproxima, e Heero lhe da uma chave, prendendo seu pescoço com força.  
  
- Hee...Heero... o que es..tá..fazendo?- Trowa pergunta tentando se soltar, mas Heero já estava bem forte, e não se safaria tão facilmente.  
  
- O que está acontecendo?- Heero perguntou forçando mais seu pescoço, Heero não queria machucar seu amigo, mas estava desesperado, sentia que Duo não estava bem.  
  
- Me...solta- Trowa se concentra, e começa a se soltar, Heero estava ficando cansado, os medicamentos que tomava o deixam com sono e mole. Trowa logo se solta, e empurra Heero, que cai com tudo na sua cama.  
  
- O que pensa que está fazendo?- Trowa pergunta eufórico, massageando seu pescoço, que estava vermelho.  
  
- Duo! Onde ele está?!!!- Heero tentava se levantar da cama, mas Trowa o segurou com força.  
  
- Heero!- Trowa o abraça por trás, segurando seus braços.  
  
Trowa se aproxima do ouvido de Heero, e abraça mais Heero, que com certeza iria cair depois dessa noticia.  
  
- O que está fazendo?- Heero pergunta se sentindo constrangido, incomodado, e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Heero....o Duo... eu não sei, acho que você deve se sentar- Trowa ajuda Heero se sentar na cama, Heero puxa seu braço para que ele não fuja.  
  
- Eu não vou fugir- Trowa diz retirando as mãos de Heero em seu braço.  
  
- Então me diga logo o que está acontecendo!- Heero pede irritado.  
  
- Heero isso é muito...delicado- Trowa se senta na cama, olhando nos olhos de Heero.  
  
- DIGA-ME!!!- Heero grita desesperado, não estava com um bom pressentimento.  
  
- Quando você acordou...Duo não estava aqui porque foi.. seqüestrado.  
  
- O QUE? E ONDE ELE ESTÁ?!!!- Heero pega Trowa pelo colarinho da camiseta, e começa a chacoalhar-lo.  
  
- Nós ficamos investigando até que eu... achei seu... corpo- Trowa abaixa a cabeça, não tendo coragem de olhar em seus olhos.  
  
- Cor... corpo?- Heero ficou com os olhos arregalados, e automaticamente sua mão soltou a camiseta de Trowa caindo no colchão, seu corpo ficou mole, e ele cai na cama, ficando parado sem reação.  
  
- Eu...sinto muito- Trowa se levanta da cama, e sai do quarto para chamar o medico.  
  
- Duo...Duo Duo...Duo Duo...DuoDuo...DuoDuo...DuoDuo...DuoDuo...Duo- Heero ficou 2 dias paralisado dizendo o nome de seu amor.  
  
- Logo eles vão vir me salvar!!  
  
- Eles acham que você está morto- Tooga abraça Duo lhe dando um beijo na testa.  
  
- Como assim- Duo pergunta intrigado.  
  
- Eu peguei um corpo parecido com o seu, e queimei, e joguei um pouco do seu DNA no corpo, para que eles não suspeitem, mas se investigarem saberão que não é seu corpo.-Tooga ria sem parar.  
  
- Seu cretino!- Duo se debatia sem parar, até que consegue derrubar Tooga no chão.  
  
- Não adianta fugir- Tooga se levanta irritado, indo na direção de Duo.  
  
Duo olha para os lados procurando alguma saída, mas o quarto era muito pequeno, então Duo viu uma espada na parede, e a pega.  
  
- Se você se aproximar- Duo a ponta a espada para ele.  
  
- Não teria coragem- Tooga se aproxima de Duo sem medo sabia que ele era incapaz, mas este se lembra do que ele fez com Heero, e encrava a espada no seu coração, e sai correndo.  
  
Todos estavam no enterro de Duo, Heero estava sem reação, não chorava, não demonstrava nada, apenas voltara a ser o soldado perfeito, ou pior.  
  
- Ele era tão alegre- Noin comenta com Sally, que estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
  
- Era sim, muito alegre, sempre contagiando a todos- Sally diz enxugando sua lagrimas, com um lenço, que WuFei lhe dera.  
  
Todos olhavam para Heero com pena, mas ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada, Heero estava com uma cara de dar medo, não se movia do lugar.  
  
Relena aparece do seu lado, mas não diz nada, Heero não se vira, ficando na mesma posição que chegara, olhando para o caixão, com o corpo de um defunto que imaginara ser Duo, todo enfaixado.  
  
- Heero?- Relena o chama bem baixo, com medo da sua reação, mas ela queria lhe dar apoio.  
  
- Saia- Heero disse bem baixinho, mas ela ouviu, e saiu, indo em direção de seu irmão Miliardo.  
  
- Ele não estava bem- Miliardo comenta com Relena, que o olha com pena.  
  
O padre começava a missa, e estava começando a chover.  
  
- Cadê o povo?- Duo entra em casa e não encontra ninguém.  
  
Duo vai até a secretaria eletrônica, ouvir as mensagens, para que talvez saiba para onde eles foram.  
  
- O enterro de Duo foi marcado para sábado as 16:00 horas no cemitério de Galax ...e Quatre peça para WuFei vir me ver. Sally.  
  
Duo cai para trás com a mensagem, e olha para o relógio, e vê que são 16:15.  
  
- Droga!!!- Duo pega o seu carro na garagem, e corre para o enterro.  
  
- Alguém tem alguma coisa pra dizer?- O padre pergunta.  
  
Todos olham pra Heero, mas este não se mexe, parecia uma estatua.  
  
- Então vamos fazer a ultima oração- O padre abre a bíblia, e reza o pai nosso.  
  
Duo chega no cemitério e pergunta com estava ocorrendo o enterro de Duo Maxwell.  
  
Depois da informação Duo corre até o local, com um sorrisinho no rosto.  
  
A chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte.  
  
Heero estava vendo o caixão ser abaixado, quando vê a imagem de Duo na sua frente.  
  
Heero pensa que esta ficando louco.  
  
- Duo?- Heero diz bem baixinho, mas todos o ouviram, o olhando com pena.  
  
Duo aparece na frente de todo mundo ofegante, com os cabelos soltos e molhados, grudando em seu corpo.  
  
Umas 5 mulheres desmaiam ao verem Duo.  
  
Heero não sabia se era uma ilusão, ou se era realidade.  
  
- Heero?- Duo sorri, e corre em sua direção, e o abraça.  
  
Quando Heero sente o calor do seu corpo vê que tudo aquilo era real, Duo era real, seu cheiro estava presente naquele abraço.  
  
- Duo? Mas você...- Quatre fica em estado de choque, na verdade todos ficaram em estado de choque.  
  
Duo não desgrudava de Heero, ele estava sentindo toda a dor que ele passara. Heero não o largava o segurava com toda sua força, para que ele não se fosse novamente.  
  
- Esse não sou eu- Duo se solta do abraço e olha para todos.  
  
- Que caras são essas?- Duo pergunta com seu jeito maroto.  
  
- Com assim? Pensamos que estava morto! Aí você aparece do nada, e nos pergunta que cara é essa!- WuFei diz irritado, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo, sentindo saudades das brigas deles.  
  
Depois que Duo contou tudo, eles foram para casa, e deram uma festa.  
  
1 dia depois.  
  
- Heero me solta- Duo reclamava, enquanto Heero o agarrava enquanto tentava estavam dormindo.  
  
- Não quero te perder- Heero aperta mais o abraço em Duo.  
  
- Eu quero dormir- Duo se virou para ele, e o ficou encarando bravo.  
  
- Dorme- Heero diz se aproximando de seus lábios.  
  
- Como? Eu estou com falta de ar- Duo disse não tirando os olhos dos lábios de Heero que se aproximavam perigosamente dos seus.  
  
- Eu estava pensando de te deixar com menos ar ainda- Heero diz subindo a mão que estavam na cintura de Duo, para sua nuca, e o puxa para um beijo apaixonado.  
  
Heero vira Duo ficando por cima dele, mas sem deixar de beija-lo e abraça-lo.  
  
Duo abre, e dobra as pernas, e Heero fica entre elas sentindo a ereção de Duo cutucar seu abdome. Depois de ficarem sem ar eles partem o beijo, Duo olhava para os olhos cheios de amor e ferocidade de Heero, enquanto ele levantava os braços de Duo, para retirar sua camiseta.  
  
Heero beijou toda a barriga de Duo, e foi subindo até chegar nos seus mamilos, para da uma leve mordidinha, e logo contornar com a língua. Duo se contorcia de prazer, segurando os braços de Heero com força. Heero sorri ao ver o prazer, que Duo sentia com seus toques.  
  
Heero pára o que estava fazendo, fazendo Duo soltar um protesto.  
  
- Pode continuar- Duo olhou o irritado, por ele ter feito seu baixo ventre doer.  
  
- Não posso me divertir mais com você?- Heero ergue Duo com um braço, que estava na sua cintura.  
  
- Desde que eu entre na festa também- Duo coloca seus braços em volta do pescoço de Heero, e o puxa para um longo e demorado beijo, sua língua explorava a sua boca, sentindo o gosto que tanto sentia falta. Heero parou o beijo, e começou a retirar sua roupa, Duo o ajudava, mas na verdade só atrapalhava fazendo cócegas em Heero.  
  
Heero se deita entre as pernas de Duo, que estava flexionadas. Heero lubrifica três dedos, e penetra Duo com eles um de cada vez, Heero mexia seus dedos em movimentos circulares dentro de Duo, que estava rebolando na cama de tanto prazer, que Heero estava lhe proporcionando.  
  
- Heero...desse jeito eu...vou- Duo sentia o orgasmo bem perto, seu corpo parecia um vulcão de tão quente. Ele olhava os olhos brilhantes de Heero, que mostrava todo o prazer que ele estava sentindo em dar prazer a Duo.  
  
- Hum!- Heero põe a mão no sexo de Duo, e aperta com força, para que ele não termine a festa tão cedo. Duo afundou a cabeça no travesseiro ao sentir seu membro ser apertado com força, o impedindo de soltar aquele liquido,que o estava queimando por dentro.  
  
- Heero!- Duo dizia seu nome entre seus gemidos, Heero começou a masturbar Duo, mas impedindo que ele ejaculasse.-Eu não vou...agüentar!- Duo fecha os olhos com forças, e agarra na nádegas de Heero, apertando-as com força. Heero tira os dedos dentro de Duo, e se prepara para penetra-lo, ele foi devagar no começo, mas depois forçou a passagem. Depois de entrar por completo Heero começou a se movimentar rapidamente dentro de Duo, a cama acompanhava seus movimentos, cada vez que ela batia na parede.  
  
Duo não parava de gemer, Heero também, estava doido de tesão ao sentir aquele lugar apertado e quente, que era o corpo de Duo. Então depois de muito esforço Heero para ao sentir o orgasmo, e solta o membro de Duo que estava tão duro quanto o seu. Então Heero goza em Duo, e este logo goza em seu abdome, os dois gritaram com o tamanho do prazer, que tiveram.  
  
Depois de toda essa loucura, eles resolvem tomar um banho junto na banheira.  
  
Os caras que seqüestraram Duo foram pegos e presos. Heero queria mata-los, mas o convenceram que era melhor prende-los. Tooga morreu com a espada encravada em seu peito, e seu filho jurou vingança a Duo e Heero.  
  
A vida deles voltaram a velha e adorada rotina.

Fim   
  
"A vida é uma rotina"  
  
A vida é uma rotina, que desejamos que mude, mas às vezes é bom deixar as coisas como elas são, e agradecer.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Leona EBM gotasdegelohotmail.com   
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados. 


End file.
